


Dip in the pool, Drop in the bucket

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is about to do something stupid. Wesker is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dip in the pool, Drop in the bucket

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and make no gain from this fic.
> 
> Chris is a bit OOC, but even though their not explained I have reasons for it. Trust me. ..I just wont tell anyone...

Chris was leaning back in his seat, slowly looking around the S.T.A.R.S. office. Everyone had gone home except him and Wesker. Slowly, his eyes drifted to where his Captain was sitting at his desk, steadily wearing down a stack of papers. He watched him for a while, slowly turning his seat from side to side.

After a while he started to feel dizzy, so he stopped. He continued to watch his Captain, waiting for the stack to have less than a third left before sighing. He stands slowly and pushes his chair in. He studies his desk absently, trying to keep his breathing even. He sighs and heads to the door before stopping.

Wesker was working harder, determined to speed through the papers and to get done as soon as possible. Chris wished he'd slow down some. He clears his throat.

Wesker glances up, but only briefly. "Yes Chris?"

Chris pauses, standing and blinking slowly. Finally he wets his lips. "Thank you, Captain."

Wesker freezes before continuing. "For what Chris?"

"......For giving me a chance. You have no idea what S.T.A.R.S. means to me sir. Thank you for that. For everything." He pauses and swallows. "It's not your fault, Captain."

Wesker frowns and looks up. "What are you talking about Redfield."

"I just.. wanted you to know." He opens the door and closes it softly behind him. Wesker frowns after him, puzzling through their conversation.

After a few minutes he sighs and shakes his head. Chris had been saying weird things like that all week. As he finished and gathered his jacket, Wesker wished he knew what had put Chris into this mood.

He locks the door behind himself and heads for the garage. He looks up from his keys, startled to discover that Chris' car was still there. He stands there staring at it for a few minutes before shaking his head and getting into his own car. Maybe it hadn't started. Or maybe Chris was still inside somewhere- he was probably using the bathroom.

With that thought, Wesker pulls out and heads home. He was half-way there when he was called to a scene.

Chris had jumped. Suddenly, the past week made sense.


End file.
